Fullmoon Fever, Case Closed
by Nekuro Yamikawa
Summary: "Tinggal beberapa adegan lagi dan tirai babak yang baru akan terbuka." /Following the last two "Fullmoon Fever" fic for the detail whats going on here/ /warn : welcoming back my dark side! now, i am proudly present to you who dare to read my horri-fic! may i laugh maniacally?/
1. Chapter 1

**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**Fullmoon Fever**

******[Case Closed?]**

******=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

******.**

******.**

******.**

Departemen kepolisian.

Sudah hampir satu tahun badan yang bertanggung jawab mengayomi dan melindungi masyarakat tersebut di buat kelimpungan dengan berbagai kasus pembunuhan yang rajin absen setiap bulan. Para korban selalu ditemukan dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Termutilasi. Lebih tepat seperti di mangsa hewan besar sebangsa beruang, sebelum anggota badan lainnya di temukan berserakan di sekitar tempat kejadian. Tentu saja, makhluk ganas semacam itu mustahil berada di perkotaan yang bahkan jauh dari rimba belantara.

Para saksi yang di mintai keterangan juga tidak meringankan proses penyelidikan mereka sama sekali. iblis, setan, apalah. Hanya itu yang mereka katakan sebelum pola pembunuhan ini menjadi lebih rapi terselubung setiap bulan berganti.

"Apa kita harus percaya pada ucapan mereka?" seorang admin kepolisian dengan nama Miki terpampang di tanda pengenalnya bergumam. Jemarinya mengetik lincah di atas _keyboard,_ mengoreksi setiap data korban kasus misterius ini di layar monitor. "Korban bulan ini, Mizki," lenguhnya. Foto _close up _seorang anak SMA terpantul di kacamata yang ia gunakan. Wanita itu memanyunkan bibir. Mengerutkan alis, kekanak-kanakan. "malang sekali nasibnya, masa SMA bukannya hal paling indah untuk gadis remaja?" ia bertanya lebih kepada… tak seorang pun.

Satu-satunya lelaki yang selalu mengenakan jaket coklat dan topi bulat berwarna hitam di dekat perempuan itu sama sekali tidak memberi respon. Jemarinya bertaut menyangga berat kepala yang semakin bertambah akibat tumpukan arsip menjejal ruang memori di balik tengkoraknya. Sampai kapan kasus ini akan terus bergulir? Citra dan kinerja mereka mulai di pertanyakan karena dalang dari _ serial killer_ ini belum terendus olehnya.

"Pembunuhan acak, tanpa mengenal korban." ia bergumam. Teman wanita seruangannya melirik sekilas. Alur alis pria itu membentuk cekungan tajam dan dalam, kedua mata terpejam. "korban di habisi dengan cara sadis dan keji. seperti binatang buas." Lelaki bernama Yuuma itu melenguh. Membuka sepasang manik berwarna merah jambu perlahan, berhenti sebatas ujung kuku.

"Yuuma _kun,_ mengapa kamu begitu yakin kalau ini pembunuhan?" gadis bersurai pirang, mendekati warna oranye, bertanya padanya. Mereka berdua sama. Sama-sama hanya menatap kosong objek di masing-masing meja. jika bukan karena suara tawa sinis lelaki itu yang mana memancing perhatiannya, pasti ia tidak akan menoleh saat ini. Sambil cemberut.

"Kau juga percaya pada hal-hal di luar nalar semacam itu, Miki?" garis mata lelaki itu melengkung naik. Bibir tersenyum, tinggi menyungging di satu ujung. Ia tahu maksud ucapan gadis di seberang kanan mejanya. Tentu saja seorang Yuuma akan selalu mantap pada kecurigaan otak cemerlangnya. "Kurasa novel terjemahan berarti 'senja' itu sudah cukup memberimu dosis" lelaki itu menenggelamkan kepala di lipatan siku setelah menyindir bacaan kegemaran sang lawan bicara. Menahan tawa hingga tubuh berguncang seperti kakek-kakek di jalanan saat gempa melanda.

Atau begitulah sekiranya bayangan sosok bertopi hitam berambut gulali di mata Miki saat ini. "Hina aku sepuasmu, awas saja kalau aku memergokimu membaca buku-buku bertema sama denganku" ia menghardik seraya melempari Yuuma dengan spidol kosong yang reflek ia sambar dari tempat pulpen ujung mejanya. Proyektil itu melesat lurus menuju objek sasaran. Namun Yuuma memang bukan tipe pria pengalah, lelaki itu dengan sigap menangkap benda asing yang menghampirinya.

"_Tap!"_

Tertangkap sempurna di antara telunjuk dan jari tengah. Ia mengangkat wajah, menggerakkan spidol di tangan dengan gestur dan mimik yang kompak berkata _ti-dak-ke-na. _Miki berdecak kesal di tempat duduknya, gadis itu melipat tangan di dada. Berpaling acuh dari pria bodoh bertampang menyebalkan yang kembali mengudara gema tawanya.

Tak lama berselang, suara daun pintu ruangan mereka di buka seseorang dari luar mengusik keduanya. Sosok wanita tinggi semampai dengan rambut hitam bergelombang menyambut penglihatan mereka yang spontan teralihkan, karena wanita itu sempat berkata,

"Ah, Miki _chan _dan Yuuma _kun_ sedang bermesraan rupanya," lirikan mata menyipit jahil. Tak perlu di tanyakan bagaimana reaksi kedua anak adam berlainan jenis ini kemudian. Corak stroberi sudah menari-nari di balik pipi mereka tanpa bisa di kontrol lagi. "Begitu ya kalau kerjanya tidak sedang di awasi, kalian nakal sekali" lanjutnya sambil terkikik geli seorang diri.

"A-Avanna _san_! Apa-an sih! Yuuma _kun_ yang mulai duluan!" gadis itu kelabakan membela posisinya yang merasa paling di permalukan. Sedangkan si pria mencoba mempermak wajah yang terlanjur kecolongan merah padam dengan ekspresi garang ─yang jelas-jelas itu mustahil mengingat kecocokan bentuknya selevel penyanyi idola berjuta fans.

Miki sekarang merengut, emosi tak terkendali meluap-luap dari suara ketikan sadis di balok-balok tuts. Perempuan bernama Avanna itu tertawa. Tak peduli pada sikap _tsundere_ Miki yang memang sudah bukan hal baru baginya, lalu melenggang menuju Yuuma. "Yuuma _kun, _kau mungkin tertarik dengan ini" sebuah arsip baru ia hadapkan pada lelaki itu. Kali ini darah berlomba-lomba berlarian dari wajahnya, lenyap seketika meninggalkan kulit pucat yang menggantung lesu.

"Bagus, apa lagi sekarang?"

=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=

Sebuah foto gadis berkuncir dua penjepit persegi berada di tangan Yuuma. Remaja putri berambut sewarna emerald membentuk tiga rumpun anak rambut melintasi wajah putih permata ─namun tidak sampai menghalangi dua manik berwarna senada di baliknya─ tengah menghadap ke arah kamera pemotret misterius yang mengambil gambarnya, yang mana saat ini tengah di rawat di rumah sakit akibat luka serius.

Lelaki bertopi bulat itu memperhatikan sedikit lebih seksama penampilan gadis bersurai sepanjang lutut di dalam gambar. Bulatan kuning di mata yang tampak berpendar, kemungkinan saat _blitz _bekerja, sedikit mengusik rasa ingin tahunya.

"Gadis remaja itu selalu terlihat di beberapa tempat di malam-malam pembunuhan bulan purnama. Saat orang-orang lebih memilih berdiam diri di rumah dan semua tuna wisma mengungsi ke tempat-tempat ibadah," Avanna membuka mulut, mengusir sunyi yang mengambang. "apakah menurutmu mata itu asli?"

Ritme ketikan Miki menurun seiring percakapan intens dua rekan kerjanya. Sesekali dia melirik ke meja Yuuma, tapi kecewa karena yang di dapat hanya punggung Avanna. Foto itu di cetak langsung dari kamera manual yang masih menggunakan gulungan negative. Itu kenapa hasilnya sedikit buram. Namun sang pemotret jelas seorang pro, melihat hasil jepretan gambarnya termasuk kategori bisa di bilang bagus, dalam artian asli dan natural.

"Memang terdapat kemungkinan bahwa itu hanya lensa kontak biasa," tapi bukti dan laporan tentang gadis ini, serta insiden yang menimpa fotografer setelahnya… Alis Yuuma mengernyit. "tidak ada salahnya kita mencari tentang siapa gadis ini." baru saja kalimat itu terlontar, wanita yang jauh lebih tua dari lelaki itu menarik secarik foto lagi dari sela helaian arsip baru yang di serahkannya.

"Coba perhatikan kakak beradik yang hilang sejak kasus ini mulai beredar." Manik merah jambu bergilir antara satu foto ke foto lain. Sejenak berlalu, senyuman sinis mulai berkedut di bibir Yuuma. Apa seniornya ingin bilang bahwa gadis ini adalah gadis yang sama? Memang ada kemiripan pada gaya rambut serta warnanya, namun mana ada gadis kecil berumur enam tahun tumbuh menjadi gadis bertinggi tubuh kurang lebih 150-160cm dalam kurun waktu sepuluh bulan? Apa otak wanita di sebelahnya ini juga tercemar kegemaran serupa rekan kerja seruangannya?

"Mengada-ada, mustahil." Ia melempar punggung ke sandaran "hanya manusia kolot tak berpendidikan yang masih percaya hal-hal mistis masih eksis di abad dua puluh satu," kritikan pedas. "ini hanya pembunuhan berantai di mana pelakunya cukup lihai melarikan diri, tapi tidak menghilangkan jejak dan bukti," sambungnya panjang lebar.

Miki tadinya sudah tenggelam dalam kesibukan kembali teralihkan oleh suara Yuuma yang melesat naik beberapa oktaf. Bukan membentak, tapi bentuk penekanan pada pendirian lelaki yang di kenal selalu percaya diri tersebut. "Tidak ada laporan binatang lepas dari kebun binatang. Kota juga cukup luas bagai rimbunan hutan beton yang artinya mustahil binatang buas dari rimba ada di sini. Jika memang binatang buas, makhluk itu juga pasti sudah bisa tertangkap oleh pawangnya. Orang yang tahu betul apa yang dia kejar dan buru serta sifat dan kebiasaannya."

Yuuma menghela napas sejenak. "Lalu kalian ingin aku menyerah pada satu pilihan omong kosong semacam _werewolf _dan sejenisnya?" tak satu pun dari kedua perempuan di dekatnya berkutik, apalagi menyela tingkah binal si kuda liar. "satu-satunya _werewolf_ yang ku yakini adalah seorang psikopat gila peneror warga kota dan menyebarkan pemahaman sesat beracun tanpa dasar." Mereka hanya bisa membisu membiarkan Yuuma mengeluarkan beragam teori logis dari super komputer di kepalanya.

"karena hanya dia yang berburu mangsa di malam purnama, tidak satupun makhluk buas di muka bumi bertingkah demikian"

.

.

.

_"Menyenangkan sekali mempermainkan karakter sepertinya di dunia kita ini. Iya kan, Beelz?"_

_"Sebaiknya kau lebih banyak menulis daripada sekedar bicara."_

_"Tentu saja."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Seekor kuda boleh terlihat tangguh saat ini, tapi bagaimana jadinya jika kucing-kucing ini berhasil menjatuhkannya?"_

_"Lanjutkan saja monologmu, Kurone. Aku muak dengan ocehanmu, aku ingin mencari camilan."_

_._

_._

_._

_**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**_

**Fullmoon Fever**

**[Case Closed?]**

**Story © Nekuro Yamikawa**

******Vocaloids © YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media & joined companies**

**Genre : Fantasy / Tragedy  
**

******=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**THANKS FOR READ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**Fullmoon Fever**

******[Case Closed?]**

******=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, bagaimana kondisi seseorang bernama Big Al itu sekarang?"

Lelaki dalam balutan kemeja putih dan berkalung _stetoscope_ menghela napas menanggapi pertanyaan yang di ajukan. Senyum ramah sebagai bentuk keprofesionalitas kerja tersemburat di bibir. Terlebih dahulu memperbaiki sedikit letak kaca-mata yang sering merosot dari lekuk tulang hidungnya, seorang dokter bernama lengkap Hiyama Kiyoteru mulai memberi penjelasan pada tamu yang tampak tegang sejak dipersilahkan duduk di kursi ruang pribadinya.

"Saudara Big Al masih belum tersadarkan diri karena kehilangan banyak darah." Riak wajah lelaki bersurai hitam itu perlahan namun pasti berubah serius.

"Dia mengalami luka sayatan cukup dalam," Bulatan coklat di balik lensa bening alat bantu pengelihatan menatap tajam manik merah jambu lelaki muda bertopi bulat dihadapannya. "Kurang lebih lima belas goresan panjang," ia melanjutkan, seraya menunjukkan beberapa foto saat proses penjahitan luka dari sebuah map yang dia ambil dari laci meja. "Empat buah diagonal di betis kanan belakang, tiga membujur di kiri dan delapan sisanya di punggung, saling bersilangan." Jemari lelaki itu beralih satu persatu dari dua foto berukuran sedang dan satu foto berukuran besar di atas meja.

Lelaki muda, yang tak lain adalah Yuuma, menarik mundur tubuhnya. Bersandar pada sandaran kursi plastik, menjepit dagu. Bola mata bergulir ke sana ke mari meneliti setiap detil foto, sesekali melenguh. "Semua luka ini, korban tengah berlari dan di serang dari belakang," ia bergumam mengutarakan isi kepala. Menjelaskan secara garis besar kronologi asal muasal luka-luka tersebut, khususnya delapan luka di punggung. Tapi ia belum menemukan dugaan akurat pada sepasang foto yang lain. '_bagaimana cara pelaku membuat luka pada bagian paling bawah tubuh korban saat ia berlari mengejarnya?'_

Secara, luka-luka tersebut bisa saja di buat oleh senjata khusus milik pelaku. Dia psikopat gila dalam imajinasi logisnya, kenapa tidak mungkin? Namun apa yang di tunjukkan di kedua betis itu sama sekali, atau hampir mustahil bisa di raih..

Kecuali pelaku mampu berlari dengan tubuh sangat merunduk dan mengait-ngait seperti gerakan kaki kucing ketika sedang memainkan gulungan bola wol. Ah, itu jelas tidak masuk akal bagi Yuuma. "Dokter, jika luka di betis lebih dulu di berikan oleh pelaku. Menurut anda, apakah korban masih bisa berlari?"

Kiyoteru menggeleng, "Mustahil. Luka ini cukup menganga, sekuat apapun korban berusaha, sebagian besar jaringan sel ototnya telah terpotong." Yuuma memicing "Kemungkinan, korban akan jatuh tersungkur atau menyeret tubuh sebisa mungkin sebelum luka lain di berikan di betis selanjutnya. Dia cukup beruntung karena jatuh ke sungai dan seseorang menolongnya."

Dugaan lelaki ini meleset. Untuk luka di punggung, melihat perawakan tubuh Big Al, ia bisa mempercayai kalau orang itu sanggup menahan perihnya dan masih berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa. Tapi luka di kakinya, Kiyoteru jelas-jelas menyatakan tidak mungkin. "Korban di serang dari belakang oleh pelaku. Delapan luka membujur di berikan terlebih dahulu sebelum tujuh lainnya yang ada di betis," Yuuma menggumam. "apakah manusia bisa berlari dan memberi luka semacam itu di betis orang yang dia kejar?"

Dokter berkacamata itu diam sejenak. "Menurut pengetahuan saya, struktur tubuh manusia tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan hal sedemikian rupa," ucapnya kemudian. Kerutan di antara kedua alis Yuuma tampak semakin bertambah pertanda dia tengah berpikir keras setelah mendapat keterangan demikian. Namun dokter di depannya kembali tersenyum. "Jika yang anda maksud adalah serangan langsung."

Kali ini lelaki bertopi bulat itu mengangkat dagu, menatap lawan bicara. Kedua alisnya membentuk dua garis gundukan serupa. "Tetapi, jika seseorang berlari dalam kondisi panik, kemungkinan tubuhnya pasti lebih condong ke depan dan jengkal salah satu kaki sedikit menjorok ke belakang. Kesempatan itu bisa di gunakan untuk melukai betis korban." Yuuma tersentak. Ah, kenapa hal itu tidak terlintas dipikirannya? Dua rekan kantor tadi pasti mulai memberi dampak buruk bagi kecerdasannya.

"Korban akan jatuh tersungkur saat kaki tersebut menjadi tumpuan di langkah berikutnya." Lelaki bermanik merah jambu ini mengimbuhkan "Namun, jika dalam hal ini korban jatuh ke sungai, kemungkinannya adalah karena ia melompat secara langsung setelah berlari. Empat buah luka saat kaki kanan terulur kebelakang, tiga buah saat kaki kiri menghempas berat tubuh." Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir.

"Cukup masuk akal" Kiyoteru mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi… kapan sekiranya dia akan tersadar?" tanya Yuuma segera. Alasan kedatangannya kemari tidak lain adalah mengecek kondisi Big Al dan memintai keterangan dari satu-satunya korban selamat selama sepuluh bulan terakhir ini jika dia telah siuman. Ia cukup yakin lelaki berbadan besar itu termasuk orang yang bisa sejalan dengan pikiran logisnya. Namun, sebelum Kiyoteru menjawab...

"Kyaaa~aaa ! ! !"

Lelaki berkacamata itu tersentak oleh teriakan yang dia kenali dari suster sekaligus asistennya dalam menangani pria tersebut. Keduanya saling bertukar pandang sekilas, sebelum berlari berhamburan menuju ruang rawat khusus yang memang tidak berjarak jauh. Begitu sampai di tempat dan pintu tersingkap, perempuan berambut gulali dalam balutan seragam suster tampak merinding ketakutan, menyambut mereka. Dia duduk mendatar di lantai bersandar tembok, kelereng biru langitnya terbelalak.

"Luka! Ada apa?!" seru sang dokter yang berjongkok di dekatnya. Satu telunjuk kanan bergetar lemah terangkat, mengarah ke ranjang pasien. Lelaki itu segera mengikuti isyarat yang di berikan, dan ikut terbelalak.

Begitu pun Yuuma yang masih di ambang pintu.

Di depan mereka bertiga, satu-satunya korban selamat sekaligus petunjuk Yuuma untuk mengungkap kemelut kasus yang tengah dia hadapi telah mati terbunuh. Mayat lelaki malang itu tergolek bisu di ranjang bermandi darah. Tulang rusuknya dibongkar paksa, jantungnya lenyap.

=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=

Di atas gedung rumah sakit, sepasang figur tampak bercengkerama. Satu di antaranya seorang gadis remaja dengan rambut berkuncir dua, hijau aqua. Sedangkan satu lagi seekor makhluk besar berambut lebat, menggeram memejam mata saat jemari lentik membelai lembut ujung kepala.

Gadis itu sekarang berada dalam posisi dimanapun seseorang selain dirinya pasti akan menjerit ketakutan. Berbaring telentang, tertawa senang. Sementara lidah makhluk itu menjilati wajah cantiknya seperti halnya anjing lakukan kepada majikan yang dia suka.

"_Onii chan, _geli!"

.

.

.

"_Hei, ada apa dengan wajah kusutmu itu, Kurone? Jangan bilang kau menyesal."_

"_Huh? Ya, sedikit."_

_._

_._

_._

_**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**_

**Fullmoon Fever**

**[Case Closed?]**

**Story © Nekuro Yamikawa**

******Vocaloids © YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media & joined companies**

**Genre : Fantasy / Tragedy  
**

******=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**THANKS FOR READ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**Fullmoon Fever**

******[Case Closed?]**

******=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**SAKSI TERBARU PEMBUNUH BERANTAI TEWAS!**" sebuah Koran pagi ini tergeletak di atas meja kerja Yuuma. Terlipat dua dengan judul halaman depan ditulis dalam _Font Arial Black_ ukuran besar terpampang.

"_korban kemudian berhasil di ketahui sebagai seorang wartawan dari sebuah Koran berita,_" satu dari deretan kalimat di paragraf pertama topik utama, melintas secara random di sorot mata lelaki bersurai merah jambu yang tengah duduk bersendekap di kursi kayu. Bulatan berwarna senada bergulir sekilas, mengoreksi benda yang memang wajib hadir menemani acara sarapan pagi seorang Yuuma beberapa saat lalu.

"_**Apakah ucapan Nona Merli, selaku pakar spiritual, selama ini benar adanya bahwa kota ini di kutuk?**__" _di halaman yang sama, topik terkonyol itu kembali dilihatnya. Perempuan berkulit gelap itu semakin lama semakin gemilang saja pamornya. Memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Ah, seharusnya dia tidak menyalahkannya, hanya betapa bodoh saja setiap orang yang menelan bulat-bulat ucapan wanita itu, juga redaksi yang memuat beritanya.

Alis lelaki itu, kedua ujungnya saling membentuk garis naik dan turun dari kanan ke kiri, seperti kerucut tak sempurna. Senyumnya terangkat setengah. Riak wajah berkerut tawa menghina. "Absurd. Kata-kata paranormal tak lebih dari sampah." Komentar final setelah membisu hampir lima menit lamanya.

Miki melirik sekilas, kemudian melenguh malas. "Ya terserah kamu saja. Percaya atau tidak memang urusan pribadi. Aku tidak terkejut jika kata-kata barusan keluar dari mulutmu."

Lelaki bersurai gulali itu menghela napas panjang. Tak lama kemudian menjatuhkan kepala di meja. Frustasi. Satu-satunya korban selamat kini bernasib tak jauh tragis dengan yang lain. Lebih mencengangkan lagi insiden itu terjadi di balik batang hidungnya sesaat setelah dia berada di ruang rawat sebelum membicarakan sesuatu dengan dokter yang menangani. Tak ada seorang pun saksi mata melihat secara pasti siapa pelaku atau mungkin orang dengan penampilan dan gerak-gerik mencurigakan melintas. Semua rekaman CCTV telah diperiksa. Sayangnya di kamar tersebut tidak terdapat satu pun karena tak memiliki kamera.

Semalam bukan bulan purnama. Pola serangan berubah secara mendadak. Juga cukup berani.

"Baru kali ini dia menyerang di dalam sebuah rumah sakit," Yuuma bergumam. Menggulung diri dengan kedua lengan bersilangan di hadapan kepala yang sejajar dengan permukaan meja, hingga tampak seperti gundukan pakaian kusut karena hanya topi hitam saja yang tersembul darinya. "selama sepuluh bulan, semua korban di temukan di gang-gang sempit dan jalanan sepi pejalan kaki," ia mengangkat sedikit wajahnya, seperti kura-kura mengintip dari liang tanah.

"Hei, kamu tampak tidak seperti biasa dengan tingkah loyo seperti itu. Tegakkan punggungmu, Yuuma _kun._" Miki kembali berkomentar pada lelaki satu ruangan dengannya. Bulatan coklat di balik kaca mata persegi berbingkai hitam itu sesekali mengecek Yuuma. Hanya sekedip sebelum sepuluh jemari kembali berkelutik dengan tuts-tuts keyboard PC yang kurang lebih menjadi lawan tanding sepanjang hari.

"Ha ha ha, sejak kapan kau peduli padaku?" lelaki itu hanya menolehkan wajah ke sudut lipatan siku. Tawanya hambar.

Miki menghentikan kegiatan sejenak. Memutar bola mata yang kini terjepit di antara pelupuk jauh ke ujung. Berhenti pada sosok lelaki bertopi hitam di seberang kiri meja. "Jadi begitukah reaksimu pada orang yang bersimpati pada pekerjaan yang membuatmu harus berpikir ekstra keras setiap kali kasus serupa berdatangan?" gadis itu mendesis.

"Aku tak butuh simpati," jawaban singkat dari Yuuma. Lelaki itu kembali menelungkupkan wajah. "hanya butuh kasus sialan ini segera berhenti. Serta pelakunya di hukum mati." Lelah, sudah pasti. Di gempur setiap laporan demi laporan. Mendatangi setiap penjuru kota hanya untuk melihat mayat. Tapi hingga sepuluh bulan tidak mendapat petunjuk apapun? lelaki itu berpikir _guinness world of record_ pasti mencatat kasus mereka ke dalam buku nominasi.

"Mungkin lebih tepat, kau hanya butuh beberapa takaran kafein untuk menyegarkan kembali kepalamu, Yuuma _kun"_ gadis itu kembali mengetik di mejanya. Hening sejenak. "Oh ya, seseorang bernama Nona Merli itu, akhir-akhir ini sering menjadi sorotan, bukan?" topik omong kosong bagi Yuuma kali ini dilayangkan gadis bersurai panjang sepunggung itu. "mungkin kamu tidak setuju, tapi…"

Sebuah jeda diikuti suara seruputan halus. "siapa tahu petunjuk terdapat di tempat yang mana kamu tak mau menginjakkan kaki di sana." Entah mengapa, kalimat itu kurang lebih masuk akal bagi Yuuma. Tetapi dengan Merli? Apa mungkin?

Lelaki bertopi bulat itu mengangkat kepala dari Koran yang tertindih. Bola mata gulalinya perlahan merayap, mengunci sebuah foto wanita berkulit sawo gelap. Dia selalu tampak dingin di mata media, mengenakan gaun berwarna hitam kegemarannya sambil berpose seperti cenayang murahan untuk ukuran Yuuma. Duduk bersilang kaki di atas kursi empuk berwarna merah, kedua tangan beristirahat di setiap ujung sandaran singgasananya. "sejujurnya aku tidak suka ilham atau apapun yang mendarat di kepalamu itu, Miki. Tapi mungkin ada benarnya."

Mendapat tanggapan semacam itu, gadis itu jelas tidak terima. Tapi ia berpikir lebih baik menghemat tenaga mengingat pekerjaan hari ini lebih banyak dari biasanya, daripada meladeni tuan keras kepala dengan teman kecilnya yang bernama 'konkrit' dan 'masuk akal'.

Setelah mengambil satu lagi tegukan pada segelas kopi di tangan, gadis itu pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mengetiknya. Dibarengi suara derak kayu saling beradu saat Yuuma beranjak dari kursi, dan bergumam tentang, "Aku akan mengajakmu kencan malam ini jika ide gila mu membuahkan hasil" yang mana sontak membuat gadis itu berkedip beberapa kali dan memastikan apa telinganya tidak tuli.

"_B-Baka…"_ bisiknya malu-malu ketika setiap jengkal wajah perlahan di serbu rona merah jambu.

=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=

Kediamaan wanita bernama Merli rupanya cukup megah. Sebuah Mansion gaya eropa dengan kebun dan taman bunga, serta beragam hal lain yang wajar kau temui dalam lingkup istana orang berada. "Silahkan lewat sini," tuntun seorang lelaki berbadan tinggi selaku _butler_ pribadi di kediaman seseorang berpredikat sebagai pakar spiritual atau apalah itu namanya. Yuuma hanya terus melangkah tanpa banyak bicara di belakang sosok tersebut, hingga sampai ia berhenti di sebuah pintu berdaun dua dan lelaki itu membukanya, "Nona Merli sudah menunggu kedatangan anda" ucapnya sebelum figur seorang wanita yang ia cari berterima kasih dan mempersilahkan orang itu pergi.

"Yuuma, dari bagian penyelidik, apa saya benar?" tebak wanita itu begitu sorot mereka saling beradu. Intonasinya datar, sekali lirik saja setiap orang akan tahu bahwa gadis ini sebenarnya sangatlah irit dalam berbicara.

"Jadi saya tak perlu lagi memperkenalkan diri" lelaki ini membalas dengan sikap yang sama. Ada satu fakta di sini, Yuuma sama sekali tidak pernah mengenal wanita itu sebelumnya, atau pun mendapati wajahnya sendiri terekspos ke media sehingga bisa dikenali. Orang biasa mungkin akan takjub dengan kemampuan wanita itu. Tapi bagi si lelaki merah jambu, itu hanya trik. Tak perlu di teliti lebih jauh, kerahasiaan profesi.

"Tentang serentetan pembunuhan ini?" tanya wanita bernama Nona Merli itu, lagi.

"Tentu saja." Yuuma melenguh "saya kemari bukan untuk di ramal atau semacamnya. Jadi apa anda tahu sesuatu mengenai kasus ini?"

Wanita itu diam sejenak. Sorot mata mengambang lurus menatap lawan bicara. "Saya sudah mengatakannya selama ini." satu jawaban singkat.

"Tapi, bisakah anda membuatnya untuk lebih mudah saya cerna?" sungut Yuuma. Ia sama sekali tidak suka cara berbicara berbelit-belit ala orang yang menganggap dirinya memiliki kelebihan indra ke enam dan tahu segalanya.

"Lebih baik anda berhenti," lelaki itu mengernyit mendapati jawaban tidak nyambung. Berhenti? Konyol sekali, tahukah wanita itu betapa banyak dia sudah mengorbankan waktu dan tenaga? "dia tidak suka" wanita itu melanjutkan. Dia? Siapa yang di maksud dia? Sembari menahan ketidakstabilan temperamen sebagai efek samping beban mental yang harus disanggulnya lelaki ini memutuskan untuk bertanya tak peduli sekonyol apa jawaban yang dia dapat.

"Maksud anda, siapa… dia?"

"Semua ini adalah skenario" satu lagi jawaban ngelantur bagi Yuuma. Bahkan Merli kembali menggantung kalimatnya. Cukup! lelaki bersurai gulali ini ingin melepas topi bulat kesayangannya saat itu juga dan menginjaknya di lantai sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan. Sejak awal seharusnya ia tidak menuruti ide Miki yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Hasilnya keterlaluan jauh dari nihil. Minus.

"Anda berada di dalam salah satu daftar perannya, Yuuma _san,_ saya hanya memperingatkan" masa bodoh. Lelaki itu mengatur napas agar tetap rileks menghadapi situasi. Yuuma dan dunia tak kasat mata, memang bukan hal yang bisa disandingkan. Satu lenguhan panjang sekali lagi, dan lelaki itu pun segera mengakhiri kunjungannya. Dengan pikiran semrawut, tentunya.

"Terima kasih untuk waktu dan kerjasamanya. Maaf, tapi saya tidak percaya sama sekali dengan hal-hal di luar nalar manusia, termasuk ucapan anda" ia mulai memutar tumit, menuju pintu di mana _butler_ sebelumnya secara kebetulan membukanya dari luar dengan kereta dorong penuh suguhan.

"Tinggalkan saja di sana Tonio. Antar tamu kita hingga pintu gerbang" titah sang majikan. Lelaki tinggi itu membungkukkan badan dan segera menjalankan perintah yang di berikan.

.

.

.

"_Jadi, akankah kita menyuguhkan menu utama di malam berikutnya, Beelz?"_

"_Terserah. Tapi, jika aku boleh berkomentar…"_

"_Meski aku tidak memperbolehkanmu pun kau pasti akan tetap berkomentar"_

"…_kisahmu kali ini lebih membosankan."_

"_Ah, terima kasih"_

_._

_._

_._

_**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**_

**Fullmoon Fever**

**[Case Closed?]**

**Story © Nekuro Yamikawa**

******Vocaloids © YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media & joined companies**

**Genre : Fantasy / Tragedy  
**

******=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**THANKS FOR READ...**


End file.
